


The Legend of Zelda - Bird of Song

by someuncreativity



Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Bad Writing, Confusing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someuncreativity/pseuds/someuncreativity
Summary: The Legend of Zelda is property of Nintendo. Please support the official release.





	The Legend of Zelda - Bird of Song

It was a calm evening in the kingdom of Hyrule. The birds were chirping, the flowers were blooming, the trees bared ripe fruits, and the sky was a partially clouded sky that went from red in the west to indigo in the east. My sister Maru and I were in the orchard picking fruit to sell in Honeygate Ranch, our home. Or rather, we should have been. Instead, I was training Maru with weaponry. Whilst I was hitting dummies with my iron sword with relative ease, Maru could barely use her dagger.

"Maru, it's not that hard." I turned to her and she turned to me. "Why are you struggling with a dagger?"

"Zelda, this thing is made of iron! I think it's fine to not be able to carry this thing." In her defense, that specific dagger was hard for me to carry when I was younger.

"Well, I'm sorry for giving you such a heavy one." I took the dagger from her. "I'll go get you a wooden one." Quickly, I went inside, grabbed a dagger made out of wood, and went back out again. "Here." I kneeled down. "Now, with daggers, you only hold the hilt with one hand."

"But that's how you use a sword!"

"Yes, but that's a sword. This is a dagger. Now, I want you to focus on-." Before I could finish my sentence, Maru ran up to the dummy and sliced its hay body down the center.

"Yay! I did it!"

"I must admit, that was impressive." I got up and put the sword back into its case. "Now, let's continue with picking these fruits. And please, try not to disturb the soldiers." I gestured to a group of soldiers training in the field.

"Okay!" Maru put her dagger in a case attached to her belt and we continued to pick fruit until dark.

I woke up one morning to find the morning light shining on me. I slowly opened my eyes to recollect the events that just transpired. What was my dream about? I only vividly recall. I only entirely remember three women. Three magnificent women, all speaking to me in a language I could not understand. We were floating in the sky, high above the Hyrule I've known my entire life. Suddenly, I felt a rumble from the ground. The sky turned from a gradient of all colors of the spectrum to an inky velvet. The women suddenly dematerialized. Demons or imps, I don't recall, flew up from Hyrule into the ink. Before I could see the source of the evil, I awoke to the sound of my sister calling me from the other room.

"Zelda! Zelda, we're gonna be late to see grandma!" She was pounding on my door like there was no tomorrow.

"I know, Maru."

Standing up, slowly, I walked over to my bedroom window. The sky was a stainless blue. The ranch was perfectly intact, as was Hyrule Castle and any settlement in the field. I put on my green rancher dress and brown boots, combed my hazel hair, and grabbed a gift that I promised I would give to my grandmother: a small wooden statue of a mockingbird I found in the woods. I didn't like that statue. It always seemed like I was being watched when I was around it. So, I cleaned it and decided to give it to my grandmother. I walked out of my room to see my sister, Maru. Her blonde hair was tied in a thick braid that rested on her left shoulder. Her round green eyes were wider than I had ever seen them. Her light green dress was neat and her gift, a paper lantern with a handle that she thought my grandmother would like, was placed in a medium picnic basket along with several flowers she picked from the nearby hills that morning in a vase full of water that let the flowers hang out of the bag.

"Are you ready to go, Zelda?" she said, looking at me with sparkles in her eyes.

"I'm ready. Sorry I overslept, by the way." I said as I grabbed a blueberry muffin from the kitchen counter. "I had the strangest dream last night."

"Oh, so that wasn't just a "me" problem?" Maru grabbed an apple to bring our horse to ride on. "Did it have three girls in the sky?"

"Yeah, actually. What a coincidence that we happened to have the same dream."

Maru paused for a second. "I feel like that dream was important. Is that just me?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure." I placed the statue in the picnic basket and attached the paper lantern to the side of the bag. "Anyways, let's head to the town." Grabbing my satchel and heading for the door, Maru tugged on my dress. I looked at her to see that she was pointing to an iron sword and shield resting on the wall.

"Zelda, aren't you going to take the sword and shield?"

"No. Why would I? It's not that far from here to the castle, you know."

"I feel like something is going to happen."

"Maru..." I knelt down. "Just because a scary dream happened to the both of us doesn't mean that-."

"That's not why I'm asking!" She then pointed to the window. I looked out to see that same group of large group of soldiers from the previous day. "They've been there since last night! Something's happening out there. Bring the sword and shield."

"Maru, they're just training. We'll be alright."

"Please, Zelda. I don't want to think about what will happen if you don't! What if you get hurt?"

"You're even more unprepared-!"

"But it would hurt me more to see you get hurt than it would to actually be hurt. Besides, I have my dagger." She pointed to the case with the hilt sticking out on her belt.

I let out a sigh. "Alright. But don't expect me to do this all of the time." I walked over to the wall, opened the case containing the sword and shield, took the pieces of metal, and attached them to the sword harness on my belt. "Alright. Now, let's go."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Maru, with the most sunshine-esque manner, opened the door. We walked over to one of our horses, fed him the apple, and mounted him. Maru sat in between me and the reins.

"Are you okay sitting behind me?"

"I'm fine, don't worry." I got a hold of the reins and we began to head off for Hyrule Castle.

Through the fields, we saw a few more troops, some bigger than others. Nonetheless, the fields were large, and they didn't make as much commotion as Maru and I had expected. Along the path, I encountered two very familiar people underneath a tree on a hill. Maru and I decided to stop the commute to greet them. It was Prince Link and Impa. Impa had short white hair kept in a bun held by a black flower. Her beige-and-blue robes were neat and tidy, kept with a red sash with the Sheikah symbol on her back. Her porcelain skin had several artificial red marks of the Sheikah eye, most notably on her hands and around left eye, which was a light brown. She was reading a small book. Link wore his yellow hair in a short ponytail that hung freely. He wore a dark-blue coat, accented with golden triangles and strips, which overlaid a tan undershirt with intricate weaving. His limestone skin was without any markings. His eyes complimented his outfit, being a deep blue.

"Zelda! Maru! What a surprise." Link leaned over to me energetic. "What brings you two here?"

Maru knelt down next to him. "We're going to visit our grandma!"

"How sweet of you two." Impa closed the book and pointed to the basket. "I see that you've brought gifts for her. What did you bring?"

I sat down next to Impa. "We brought a paper lantern, a bird statue, some fruits, and an assortment of flowers from the fields."

"How lovely." Impa pulled the flower out of her hair, letting her bun loosen into a long ponytail. She stared at the flower in silence for a few seconds "Zelda, dearest?"

"Yes?"

"Have you been having odd dreams lately?"

Maru interjected. "Funny you should ask that. Me and Zelda both had a weird dream last night! And we had the same dream! Isn't that crazy?"

"Oh, so you two as well?" Link put his hand on his heart. "This is indeed odd... what were your dreams about?"

I looked around the vast fields. "I was in the sky. Three women were talking to me. Then, the earth shook. The women disappeared, and demons flew up to the skies that were now red. I woke up before I could see what caused the rumble."

"I had the exact same dream!" Link had a slight burst of energy.

"This has happened before, Link." Impa opened her book and slowly turned the pages.

"What do you mean, Impa?"

Impa stopped on a page and read. "Legend has it that long ago, in an ancient time, the Hero of Time and the princess of Hyrule shared a dream of torment." Impa looked at us. "Not long after, the dream came to fruition. An evil man from the desert was able to claim part of the Triforce and seized our land with an iron fist for seven years. Every time the destined hero and reincarnation of Hylia shared the same dream, misfortune fell. Us Sheikah take it as a sign from the Goddesses themselves."

"The Goddesses?" Maru looked at Impa inquisitively. "What do you mean?"

Before Impa could answer the question, an arrow aimed at her barely missed her being and pierced the tree. All four of us looked to the fields to see a hoard of monsters. All of them wielding bows, broadswords, and spears. Maru hid behind me as Impa and I got ready for battle. Impa dropped her book and took out a silver dagger. I took my flimsy sword and shield out, putting the shield on my non-dominant right hand.

"Link, mount Zelda's horse and take Maru back to the castle," Impa said, not averting her gaze from the mob of foes. "Zelda and I will handle this."

Maru looked out to the group in terror and clung to my left arm. "Zelda, I can't let you!" She tried to pull me away. "You'll be ripped to itty bitty shreds!"

"Maru, go without me. Don't worry about me." Link then pulled Maru and our belongings to the horse as soldiers began to attack the monsters.

Impa and I ran down the hill and swiftly began attacking each Bokoblin. My sword was weak and dull, and I was only able to barely make a wound. Impa, on the other hand, was able to slice through numerous monsters with her shortsword as if she was slicing through paper. We fought for several minutes before I attempted to flee. In the empty field, I was halted by a Bokoblin wielding a steel spear. Several Bokoblins ran from behind me to the northeastern Hyrule Field, where the castle was situated. Before it made an attack, a short yet sharp wooden dagger sliced through them. As it dematerialized into ash, I saw who had saved me. It was Maru. She managed to get off of the horse halfway to the castle and get to me completely unscathed.

"Maru? What are you doing here?"

"I told you so! We have to leave for the castle!"

"No, no. _YOU_ leave for the-." Maru interrupted me by grabbing hold of my hand and bolting for the horse. On the way, Impa ran beside us looking as determined and confident as ever, although I noticed that her shortsword was now missing. Link rode up to us on the horse.

"You two! Get on!" He got off of the horse and ran off with Impa. "Speak to my father about what to do!" With that said, we both got onto the horse, Maru making sure that the basket was in her grasp, and rode off to Hyrule Castle.

The castle, with its many gray brick hallways and blue-tipped towers, was near impossible to navigate. Each room appeared different, but any sense of direction was lost. By some miracle, we managed to reach the grand hand. The hall looked almost like a church: stained glass windows, many rows of pews, and a stand for a speaker at the far end of the hall, closer to the stained glass window of what looked like a blonde-haired woman in a white robe with her arms in an "X" position. When we got there, we saw the king - a slightly overweight man with clear sun-kissed skin, luscious dirty-blonde hair, and sharp blue eyes wearing the most expensive robes and garments in all of Hyrule - finishing the placement of an ornate statue of the three goddesses. Several alien-like machines with glowing bodies and tendrils for legs pushed the statue around.

"Alright! That's the perfect place." The robots stopped moving the statue around. "You are free to leave." As though the robots had ears, they quickly left the building for presumably a charging center. The king looked to us. "Ah! Zelda, Maru! What a pleasant surprise."

"Greetings, your Highness." I did a proper curtsey whilst Maru clumsily bowed.

"Oh, you don't have to be so formal." The king chuckled. "Anyhow, what seems to be the issue.

"We are here to inform you of something. There's a gigantic group of monsters attacking the fields."

"There is?" The king paused. "That's all? In that case, the soldiers should have no issues handling them."

"That much is true, but there are so many that even with the joint effort of Impa and I, we weren't able to defeat them all."

"Yeah, and Link and Impa ran off to that village in front of the Temple of Time!" Maru jumped up and down.

"They are fine, no worries, your Highness."

"This hasn't happened in a very long time. This must certainly mean something." Suddenly, the queen - a tall woman with dark almond skin, braided chocolate hair, and piercing green eyes with a long lilac court gown that was loosely laced in the front - slowly opened the western door and entered the grand hall. "Dearest, welcome home! How was the trip to the Termina Province?"

"It was nice, thank you for asking, my dearest." The queen looked over to Maru and I. "Oh, you must be the two daughters of the rancher. I bid your fairest welcome to Hyrule Castle."

"Thank you so much, ma'am! It's so nice to meet you!" Maru waved her hand whilst the queen chuckled.

"What a warm welcome. Now, is there anything you need?"

"Honey, there were many troops of monsters out in the field. These two survived the battle and Link and Impa are at the Time Outpost."

"Oh, that's why they're here. When I was exploring the forests, some friendly Dekus said that there were monsters deeper into the alpine section - our section."

I rested hand on a pew. "We have to do something about this. I'll go into the forest to handle the cause of all of this."

"Zelda, you can't. If it was dangerous on my expedition, then you will most likely be injured."

"I have to Your Majesty. If I don't, Hyrule could be in danger."

Maru clung to my dress. "I'm going as well!" I tugged my dress away from her.

"No, Maru! If it's dangerous in the field, it'll be dangerous in the forest. Please, just stay here with their highnesses."

Maru fiddled in her pockets and pulled out her dagger. "Remember who saved your life. I'm more than capable, Zelda!"

I sighed before looking back to the rulers. "Alright. let's get this over with. How do we get there?"

"You seem serious about this." The queen bent down, grabbed a blue book with an image of Hyrule on the front that was lying on a pew, and opened it. "Well, according to this atlas, the fastest way to the forest is from the field. However, that isn't an option, so we're going to need to find the second fastest route." She scoured the pages before stopping on a page. "The next fastest way is through a bridge that crosses over Hylia River. To get there, we'll have to go through Kakariko Village."

"Alright, then! You two best be on your- gah!" The king rammed his foot into the statue and cringed in response. "Ow... well, you girls go on your... hm?" He then pointed to the base of the southern door. We looked to see a small creature, possibly no bigger than three inches. It was a creature with a round, white head which sprouted a skeleton flower on the right side of its head. Its body, if it had one, was covered in small, opaque pink leaves. It had a leaf with the cutout of a pair of worried-looking eyes.

"O-Oh! I'm terribly sorry if I interrupted you. I just wanted to inform you that the forest is-."

"We already know." I kneeled down and looked down at the creature. "And what are you supposed to be?"

"I'm M-Magnolia of the Kokiri Tribe. I'm here to tell the king that something has happened with-."

"We know already." I picked Magnolia up with my hands. "Don't you worry. We have the Bokoblin raid under control."

"No, you don't! The Time Outpost is on the verge of destruction and there's a high chance that the Temple of Time will be too. Anyways, that's not what I was saying." Magnolia sat (at least I think they sat) on my palm. "The Kokiri Forest is being infested by vicious beasts! And believe me, Your Highnesses," turning their head to the king and queen, "they are the most horrific beings I have seen in my centuries of being the leader of the tribe." Turning their head back to me, they said "We need your help. You and her."

"We were already planning on heading to the forest, so not much of our plan has changed," said the queen. "Now, please, do what you must in the nearby city before heading through Kakariko Valley."

"Bye bye, Mrs. Queen!" Maru waved enthusiastically with the biggest grin on her face.

"It was a pleasure to see you again." I bowed, still with Magnolia in my hand. All three of us left the room and closed the door behind us.

Sparing you the long, arduous task of getting out of the castle, we made it to the castle town. Many Tudor-style buildings with red roofs in contrast to Hyrule Castle's blue roofs, some in different variations of size than others, all lining a grey brick path. Before we left, Maru pointed at a smaller model house closer to the central fountain. We decided to stop by and pay the owner - my grandmother - a visit.

The inside of the home was warm and colorful. Gorgeous woven blankets coated each seat, even if it didn't fit. The old wooden floor did not leave even a single creak. Every wall had at least one picture of the owner's family - my parents, Maru, and I. In a rocking chair - also coated in a red blanket - by a bookshelf next to the fireplace sat an old wrinkly woman with short dark-grey hair tied in a bun, porcelain skin, and piercing verdant eyes. The woman was reading a book and wore a red chemise with a lace-up corset attached to the waist. I knocked on the wall and the woman looked back to us.

"Ah, my two favorite grand-children! What a lovely surprise."

"Grandma!" Maru ran over and hugged Grandma. Grandma looked up from her chair at me.

"Ah, Zelda! Thank you for bringing you two here- eh?" She squinted at the creature in my hand. "What is that? A bird? Oh, Zelda, you know how much I've always wanted one."

"I-I'm not a bird..." Magnolia raised one of their leaves. I saw that they didn't have legs. Or a body. I guess I was right on them being only a head. "I'm from the forest."

"So you're one of the forest children?" She quickly sat up and walked over with sparkles in her eyes. "Oh, my mother always told me of your kind, but I never suspected you existed!" She looked back to me. "Zelda, dearest, thank you so much for letting me see them. This is the best gift I could ask for."

"That's not all!" Maru tugged on Grandmother's chemise before holding out the basket. "We brought you all sorts of goodies!"

"Oh, thank you for remembering your dearest grandmother." She kneeled down and opened the basket. "Let's see..." She first picked up the lantern attached to the side of the basket. "This is beautiful! You know that this will be perfect for the annual floating lantern festival, yes?" She put the paper lantern on the ground and pulled out a bundle of white-and-blue flowers. "By Hylia, these are my favorite! How did you two get these? Oh, it doesn't matter to me." She put the flowers back in before pulling out a round lilac fruit. "Sweet Plums! Oh, these will go perfectly with dessert tonight." She put the fruits back in the basket and pulled out the small wooden statue. With this gift, she stopped and just stared at it in shock.

"Grandma?" I tapped her shoulder. "Grandma, are you alright?"

"Oh, Zelda, Maru, you two shouldn't have." She stroked the bird's cheek. "This is the most thoughtful thing you've given me. I'll treasure it for the rest of my life." She paused for a moment and held the statue up. She looked into the bird's eyes and the bird blinked back in response.

The statue... blinked back...?

All four of us looked at the bird. It didn't blink anymore.

"Zelda, did you get one of those mechanical statues?"

"I don't think so."

"Both of you, silence." Grandmother got up and walked over to her bookshelf. "I know what this is. Let me just..." She pulled a blank black paperback from the shelf and opened to a page. She began reading.

_"Long ago, in a time of creation and legend, the three Golden Goddesses created the realm. Din, the Goddess of Power, molded the red earth. Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, bestowed law, logic, and limitation. Farore, the Goddess of Courage, crafted all who would uphold the law. The Goddesses lived among the people. Spreading prosperity and joy to the world, the people of the ancient world were at peace with themselves and each other for what felt like an eternity. One day, as a gift to their loyal subjects, the Goddesses bestowed upon the people a divine power: the Triforce. It had the ability to grant the wish of anyone who so much as touched it. For centuries on end, peace reigned over the realm, seemingly endlessly._

_But sadly, all that is good must come to an end._

_The God of Hatred, Demise, disguised himself as a mortal and touched the Triforce. His evil heart caused the earth to tremble. Mountains erupted hot magma. Oceans grew restless. Wind blew houses away and called forth devastating storms._

_In a moment of desperation, the Goddesses entrusted the Triforce, along with the safety of the world, with Hylia, a being molded from the balance of the three virtues of power, wisdom, and courage, before departing for the heavens once more._

_Hylia was able to create that which would comfort. So, she gathered wood from the trees of souls and sugar from the heavens above in order to craft the first Bird of Song. She shared this gift with the mortals, bestowing song amongst the once restless world. Her music cooled the mountains, calmed the waves, eased the winds, and stopped the rains."_

She closed the book and looked to me. "Zelda, dearest, where did you find this?"

"I found it in the forest. I thought it was too nice to leave to rot in the woods, and I knew that you love birds, so I decided to give it to you."

"I see. Well..." She opened her book again, this time to a different page.

_"Though there are few of these birds around, they are not impossible to find. You can still find them in the forests of Hyrule. If you find one, the bird will stare at the first one it saw, the one it wants to spend its life with. If you leave it alone for too long, it will blink, but only a few times, in order to garner your attention. In order to awaken its full potential, you must sing to it. Once you do, it will follow you wherever you go, and whichever notes bring music to your ears, no matter how sour, it will sing along with the tunes in your head."_

She closed the book once more. "I believe you have found yourself a Bird of Song."

"Grandma, this was never for me. I meant to give this to you."

"I see. Well, how did you feel when you were around it?"

"Like something was staring at me?"

"Well then it's yours, Zelda. She grabbed a hold of my hand. "It wants to be by your side for all of time."

"But that would be like taking a gift from you, grandma! I could never do that."

"You are giving me an even better gift. You are allowing a dormant soul to live and sing. I would hate to see it stay with me here and rot away." She looked back to the bird. "Promise me that you will bring it where you go and I will never need anything more, my dear."

I looked to the bird and then back to Grandmother. "Alright. I will sing to it when we reach the Lost Woods."

"Oh, thank you, Zelda." She pulled everything else out of the basket and put the bird back in before handing the basket to me. "I believe this belongs to you."

I grabbed the basket as well as Maru's hand and started to head for the front door. Magnolia jumped in the basket with the bird and looked back to Grandmother. "Bye, grandmother."

"Bye!" Maru waved her recessive hand, doing a pseudo-princess wave in the process. "We love you!"

"Stay safe." Grandmother did a weak wave as I closed the door.

With nothing else to do, we carefully mounted the horse and began to ride to Kakariko Valley.


End file.
